The Demi-Titan
by TheFallenSoulkeeper
Summary: When a son of Kronos is brought to camp for his safety. All hell breaks loose. As the second Titanomachy begins. Will Percy choose the right side? Smut! Percy/Artemis
1. The Beginning

_3rd Person POV_

Young Perseus knew his life would be difficult. More difficult than any, but what he didn't expect was to be almost killed by the Greek god Zeus himself. You see it all started when Kronos, the Titan King, was able to possess Poseidon, his son, and sired a child with a mortal. Thinking he could finally be freed and destroy Olympus. Oh, how wrong he was...

 _Percy POV_

_Location: Entrance to Camp Half-Blood_

"I don't understand why I have to go mom." I whined, looking at my mother who eyes were becoming misty.

"Because, if you don't I could lose you," She said pulling me into a tight hug. She kissed me on my forehead, " I love you Percy, please be safe."

"I promise mom." As I turned to face the entrance to this magical camp I sighed. This was going to be a long year.

 **A/N: So there it is the first chapter to the story. I know it's kinda shit and short but gotta keep people in suspense ,right? But like this is my first story so I'm just trying to gauge the reaction of the readers. I plan to be updating weekly. Most likely every Saturday.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **TFS**


	2. Surprise?

**A/N: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy so like I couldn't sleep so I decided to keep writing and yeah that's a thing so here we go... ;)**

 _Percy POV_

Right before I stepped through the entrance to this camp whatever the hell it was called, I saw a bright flash to my leftish. I saw an average looking man, who seemed to be in about his thirties, he was wearing some black overalls with a white T-shirt underneath. He had dark eyes framed with bushy eyebrows. A thick beard covered his face.

"Wait." His voice was a deep, rich sound. Like a bass drum. He had a slight limp as he walked towards me.

"Who the fuck are you." I said clearly not realizing that he had a certain aura. Probably should've noticed he was the god of forgery, craftsmanship, metalworking, and yada yada.

"No surprise that you don't know me son, I'm Hephaestus and the fates payed me a lovely visit in my forge, they told me that soon a young boy would enter this camp and I would know who it was. You son, are the key to winning this war. Knowing my father he will most likely kill you the second he knows of you and your heritage. So come with me and I will make sure to keep you safe young boy."

"Umm," Great my first impression is _who the fuck are you_ and _umm_ great, "Yeah, yeah okay whatever you say."

The man laughed and gripped my shoulder with his right hand tightly. I mean tightly like god damn did this man have a grip. As he did I felt like my body was being ripped apart. I couldn't feel anything. The second I felt my feet hit the floor I lost my lunch.

 **A/N: So yeah another piece to the puzzle. Hephaestus huh. Bet you weren't expecting that. I'm thinking of having Percy forge his own weapon. Like Thor did in Infinity War with having to go on a quest and shit. Anyway, I need sleep!**

 **Yours truly,**

 **TFS**


	3. Twirling Flecks

**A/N: Nothing here...**

 _Percy POV_

It's not everyday that you get to see something as grand as Hephaestus' forge. It was a sight to see. The floor was a dark wood that stood out against the white walls. On the left was a massive window that overlooked what seemed to be the ocean. In the center of the room was the actual forge for heating up the metals. There was a basin next to it, which I'm guessing is used for mixing alloys. There was an anvil not to far away. The back wall had a 78" flat screen TV and a comfy looking couch. There was a mini fridge close by. On the right wall was a large rack holding a massive amounts of various weapons and armors.

"Damn." Everything was just so modern looking and just naturally breathtaking.

"Damn is correct son, this place is my home," Hephaestus said walking over to the weapon rack, "Now tell me, which weapon suits your fancy."

I just wanted something simplistic. I walked over to where he was standing and grabbed a simple sword. It had intricate designs on the handle while the blade was a dark black. It looked like something out of Skyrim. Giving it a test swing I found it was a little hefty, but then again I've never fought with a sword before. I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror. I had the salt and pepper look going on for my hair. Some sort of genetic mutation. My dark golden eyes, strong jaw. I was around six feet which was pretty good for being sixteen.

"Listen, you're young and soon you'll be fighting my grandfather. He's powerful and judging by the increase in monster attacks he's been raising an army. I want you to be able to protect yourself. So I'm giving you my full blessing. This will allow you to control the fire around you. You'll become a master of forgery and machinery. Use it well young one." Once Hephaestus finished a dark orange, brownish glow surrounds me. It hurt. A lot. I fell to one knee as pain coursed through my bones. Just as quick as it started it ended. As I looked off the mirror again I noticed my eyes now had the same orange colored flecks floating in them.

"Wow." I said getting lost in the twirling of the flecks.

"Yes, wow and now that that's finished," he said looking at me with a smile, "Back to camp you go."

"WAI.." Was all I managed to get out before the feeling of my very molecules being ripped apart returned. When I was in front of the camp again on solid ground I cursed the gods for making my first experience with them so painful.

"That's strange," I looked up to see a... WHAT THE FUCK IS HE PART HORSE. I'm going crazy okay yeah that's a half horse man, "Who might you be young one."

"Uhhh I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." I said looking the half horse man thing in the eyes.

"I'm Chiron, welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He said giving me a warm smile.

 **A/N: Woooo more plot development. Another chapter down hell yeah. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter. Review thoughts, feelings, constructed criticism. All that good stuff.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **TFS**


	4. The End

**A/N: So hey, I've decided to compeletly scrap this story. So if anyone wants to take my ideas and just copy them be my guest. I'm thinking of doing a different story but idek**

 **I apologize**

 **Yours truly,**

 **TFS**


	5. Update

**So hey update. I've decided to go about this story in a different way. And yeah that'll be out soon so keep watch for that.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **TFS**


End file.
